Kingdom Hearts: Swindler of the Stars
by HelenaCostello
Summary: As Sora, Riku and Kairi begin to start their journey to the island's capital city in a proper ship they've started to build, a storm unlike what even their teachers have seen strikes sending them to lands unknown. What trails await the trio? SoraXKairi


_Disclaimer : I do not own the rights to kingdom hearts, square enix, dungeons and dragons, disney or critical role._

_Thanks to Darth Anihilus on Discord for being my beta for this story __**A**_

_Prologue_

"_**I'm booorrreeeeddddd….."**_

"_Of course you're bored… You're ALWAYS bored. Even after creating anI Insurmountable amount of blades for whatever reason; you want to always have something to do."_

"**Well, it's not like you'll let me play with the demigods and mortals… party pooper…. And you call yourself the "**_**God of Reality and Time" Mercer!"**_

Said god rubbed the bridge of his temples before moving a chess piece on the table.

"_Usually this version of chess that I invented helps you from your antics from popping up around me. Check."_

"**Well it doesn't help you know my every move I could POSSIBLY do with your passiveness of foresight seeing HUNDREDS of moves in the future…" **the man shrugged as he moved his king and rook in the opposite of the other for a slight barrier against Mercer's onslaught.

"_Being what I am even __**I **__have my limits… I __**suppose **__I could let you roam free…. For a price… a __**STEEP PRICE**__." _he stated as a magical and divine contract appeared next to the cloaked man.

"**Interesting…. And this is valid?"**

"_Of course I am a god of my word… though you would be vulnerable for the first time in an… existence for lack of a better word…"_

"_You would lose all your divine powers besides of the weapons you have created… we don't need another lich trying to gain power __**AGAIN **__it's already bad enough I had to actually get The Dawnfather, Ioun and a few other of the gods and goddesses to create the divine gate and also seal the __**betrayers.**_" _Mercer stated implying the steer mass force of his power in the last word of that sentence causing the fellow god to fall to his knees._

"_**Yesss, of course, Lord Mercer. If you'll excuse me now.. Perhaps I'll see you in a few millennia. Let's continue our game when I get back…" **__as the cloaked figured started walking away._

"_Oh don't worry about our game… I would've won in five turns any way you __**WERE **__corner quite literally." the God of Reality and Time grinned as the figure glared before disappearing in a corridor of darkness into the astral plane of existence._

Two figures appeared behind Mercer; a long black haired pale woman in a black and purple kimono with raven feathers and a tall golden armored angel with the face of a sun.

"_Pelor… Nera… I have been expecting you. Come sit, we have much to discuss about events in the future."_

_Prologue End_

_Chapter 1 Doors Awakening_

_Serenity of Awakening_

_A young seventeen-year-old boy fell softly onto a glass platform with pictures of a red-haired pale girl with violet eyes and a silver long haired boy with hazel greenish blue eyes. _

_The teen donned a black sleeveless jacket with a hoodie with shades of white, grey and yellow tints in the design; along with black shorts just below his knees with red and blue pockets also donning black boots with grey and white inlays._

"_There is much to do Sora… forces are gathering around threatening all that we hold dear…."_

_Sora looked around trying to find the voice to no avail._

"_IF there was a choice to make what would guide your strength? What would you use and what would you give up to protect those precious to you."_

_Sora thought for a moment the girl appeared first in his mind followed by the boy, then his own parents which he hadn't seen in years since that stormy night._

"_I would defend them with my shield to protect anyone's blades that come close."_

"_Interesting…" the voice rang in behind him, Sora staggering a few steps as he looked at the person the voice came from._

"_Why do you seem familiar?.." Sora muttered before shaking his head as a long sword appeared in his hand._

"_If you look in your deep memories you will find the answer. Hone your skills. Embrace your friends. Learn to defend yourself and no matter what…. Keep your oaths strong to those you care for." the voice explained as darkness filled his sight and yellow eyes appeared in his vision_

_Destiny Islands Age 2765 by Mercer's Reckoning_

"Sora! Sora! Oi Sora get up before I get Riku to beat your ass in struggle again!" a petite cute voice exclaimed over his head.

"Wah!"

"Give me a break Kairi, We've been working all day on this boat, you know how much I need rest especially in the summer…."

"Well, that's what you get for wearing black and always carrying a longsword with you at all times… I swear Master is a bad influence on you…" the woman state as she started to braid her dark red hair.

"Ah… let me help with that, you tend to miss a few strands." Sora offered

"Oh please, Sora you just love touching Kairi's soft hair." A Silver-Grey haired man replied as he brought some metal bottles of water with a toothy grin and sat down near the shore of the ocean.

"How do _YOU _know it's soft?"

"I don't… but you admitted it…" Riku teased just as Sora finished with Kairi's hair and proceeded to jump and noogie Riku's shiny mane of silver grey hair.

Kairi shook her head as she looked on the horizon, eyeing her boat to the side.

"Now that we've graduated… We're free we can study more now in what we want…" she muttered to herself, rubbing a compass made for her by Sora and Riku from a few years back in middle school.

Her eyes glazed over as she remembers a story from the past about light not noticing that her form was glowing slightly from the concentrating she was using unknowingly.

"Uh, Kairi you're doing it again. Master said you need to work on controlling your magic specifically your radiant magic." Riku chimed in, shaking her out of her stupor.

"Do you miss home Kairi?" Sora inquired, tilting his head to the side.

"Maybe…" she paused, rubbing her arm.

"If I knew or could remember it perhaps."

_Disney Castle One Month Earlier_

Donald gazed through his books, searching for some components for some of his more advanced spells, being a high-level wizard meant always being prepared for anything, there is a reason why only those of captain rank and higher were allowed in his lab.

Last time one of his nephews tried an experimental potion he had to use a _Force Cage _for a complete day in order to make sure that his nephew didn't hurt himself worse than he already had. On the plus side, he knew a recipe for a potion of unyielding rage.

He had just put the remainder of his items in his bag of holding and his spellbook in his holster. Luckily he just got finished making a copy of his spellbook which took him well over six months to get finished. He _DOES _have over 20 years of magical experience as an evocation wizard though he is working on his illusion magic in his spare time between his wife and reporting to King Mickey.

A small tan retriever enters his lab with a letter marking the king's stamp addressed to himself and General Goofy ONLY.

"This can't be good…" Donald muttered to himself as he went into his personal quarters to gather some black boots with a purple robe of magical essence and a cap with a zipper on the top of it.

"What can't be good?"

"RRRUUUGGGGHHHHH"

_One hour later…_

"It's rare to see you this serious Goofy… What happened?"

"Considering what happened 10 years ago Donald you expect me to stay the same? We lost four keyblade wielders within SIX MONTHS. Even you have upped your studies. Daisy told me." Goofy explained as he put on his bracers of defense, Adamantine gauntlets and breastplate over his tan sweater and laced up his brown boots of striding of springing.

"So how did my request turn out Donald?" Goffy inquired, tying his own bag of holding.

"I don't know why you want SHIELDS of all things considering how much of a monster you are with a great sword. But I did get it done."

"Good now let's starting searching for this wielder of the kingdom key."

_Destiny Islands Present time_

Sora and Riku just got done with a bit of target practice with some _firebolt _cantrips they all learned a few years back in school for self-defense. In retrospect, all three were rather proficient in magic casting, though their school only had select spells available to learn up to the fifth tier of magic since the town they were in was quite a few days trip for merchants and those of magical nature to visit.

"So.. Sora, Kairi what should we name the boat before we set off tomorrow morning?" Riku inquired as he sat down on the docks of the main island.

"Never really thought about it… Though my father had a good name for it when I was younger he wanted me to have."

"Valkyrie huh? That would suit the custom." Kairi piped up a bit, letting her feet bathe in the sea salt water under the dock.

"Yeah…" Sora muttered as Riku left to double check on the supplies for the boat one last time before he would return home.

"Kairi… What would happen if you found your home or family?"

"I don't know to be honest, something tells me it wouldn't matter much at least to me. I've been here with you guys for so long I have barely any memories of my old home now. Perhaps it was all a dream to me at this rate."

"Anyway we should get going, it'll be dark soon. The goddesses know what creatures lurk below the sea." Kairi stated after a bit of forethought.

"You want to stay at my place? Would make it easier, your stuff is already there at any rate."

"Sure. I'd like that." Kairi replied as they started rowing to a little town called Sukaishītaun.

_Divine Palace of Dawn Year 2755_

_The man sighed to himself as he wrapped his thick, shoulder-length brunette hair to his pale fingers. He wore a black cloak with a purple tunic that held complex yet, flowing white and crimson designs that almost seemed to change patterns if you blinked. His glowing amber red eyes look at the three across the table._

_A tall plantar like man donned with gold and red armor from neck to tow, he seemed to just explode with powerful fire energy that would blind and melt even the most hearty of all life forms be from the fire plane of the universe or not. One GLARING thing to note about him to mortal eyes at least, a white glowing sun for a head; but to fellow gods and goddesses, within the glowing "sun" was a sharp face that seemed androgynous in nature and ears similar to an elf, possibly being a sun or summer high elf before his ascension to godhood millenia ago._

_Next to him being completely dwarfed by him a grand ten feet but still quite tall for a woman by human standards is a bronze skinned angelic woman for like of a better description, she has flaming golden hair that seems to nest around her folded silver angelic wings; on her part of the table of the four divine beings are a pair of twin scimitar that radiants a holy flame that even fire giants cower away from in fear. Similar to the giant of a man, she wore armor from neck to toe though it was more royal with deep gold scales for her breastplate and arms while her bottom plates were that of platinum dragon scale which is unusual considering the legends of platinum dragons._

_Finally sitting next to the brunette man sat a young woman with raven-like facial features, obsidian black hair that was braided very intricately of those of the Nordic faith, her armor was that of raven feathers and black dragon scales though unlike the other two it was of the finest leather, making her agile if need be. She had three daggers placed before her alongside a simple white mask._

_These four were Mercer, God of Reality and Time; Sarenrae, Goddess of Redemption; Nera, The Raven Queen, Goddess of Death,Fate, and Winter; Pelor the Dawnfather; God of the Sun and Healing._

"_This boy… he seems drawn to one of my true children." Pelor mused with a finger on his chin as he looked into the giant dodecahedron that showed the council the vision of Sora Dirgeforge and Kairi Lightvale of Destiny Islands._

"_Those two, in particular, have grand potential together. Though they do not realize it… YET." Mercer stated as Nera focused on the two, though her eye went towards the silver-grey haired boy: Riku Nethereye._

"_That boy… the silver-haired one.. He is fate touched more so than the other two, but by something else, something that could corrupt even the most willful people in that area of the planes."_

"_Indeed it seems there are outside forces at work even beyond __**MY **__sights. They may find need of each other's strengths sooner rather than later. They are highly gifted as well in their studies."_

"_There seems to be a astral storm approaching their plane within the decade, just before their departure for their capital city… a sad fate." Sarenrae piped up as she looked over at Kairi and Sora with a caring look that seemed motherly yet sisterly at the same time._

"_Yes perhaps it is or it is a start of something beyond their current region of travel. Their trials may just be beginning, there's more happening here than is being led on."_

"_Are we all in agreement to release the vestiges at any rate? The betrayer gods are all sealed alongside their pets." Mercer inquires as the three nodded in approval._

"_Our influence will change things. For better or worse." Nera stated as platinum, black and orange glow emerged from the device just as the night began; and a storm the likes of which was never seen and lived to tell about began._

_Destiny Islands Midnight Present Day_

A mysterious figure walked on the beach slowly, grinning slightly to himself as he watched his work. His master told him of at least one who needed to be channeled towards their goals and plans, the one initially chosen was still yet to come. However, this one would do, for now, nothing like hardships to make the most interesting of pawns in the long game.

"And threaten to open the door rather violently to the _astral plane_?" A rather irked voice spoke up from the distance.

In the distance approaching the cloaked figure; was a rather tall woman, about 188 centimeters. She wore a leather cloak with nordic designs on the back and chest area, while the cuffs and collar were of blackened fur; underneather the open cloak was a slightly glowing black dragonhide breastplate and dark purple leather more underneath that seemed to cover her neck and legs to her knees, followed by obsidian black boots that seem designed for sprinting across _vast _distances rather quickly.

"And you are?"

"No one that you need be concerned with, my only interests are with a certain boy and girl to which I will be imparting a gift to the both of them. After all…" the woman paused as she lowered the hood of her cloak.

"_**The path of Fate is sacrosanct. Those who pridefully attempt to cast off their destiny must be punished." **_she sternly states as though a god was speaking through her body and leap forth to attack the figure with a silver blade only for her to go through the illusion.

"Hmmph, of course, you would use a _duplicity_ spell. No matter... " she mused as she saw a rowboat approaching the beach.

"In any case. _I banish you from this plane to whence you came interloper." _the figure's eyes widen in a mixture of rage and horror at this woman being a pain in his plan.

As the rowboat came to shore there was an violent shaking as if the entire island was under a tectonic plate and a earthquake was occurring. The last thing Sora knew was that he saw a black hole appear in the night sky as he drifted into unconsciousness as his hand held onto Kairi's.

Author's Note's

As you can see I'm taking a different approach with this story. I AM starting with kingdom hearts 1 for this fanfic ad rehashing what I was working on back when I was in high school about 10 years ago. There will be no gummy ship, only travel via magical ways in the dungeons and dragons universe along with a few other surprises.


End file.
